Core A: Administrative Core 7. Project Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core is the nucleus of the COBRE by providing supervision, coordination, and management of the entire range of center activities. The whole experienced leadership team of the COBRE, which has been responsible for the successful track record in Phase I and II, will return for Phase III. The leadership team includes Founding Director and Associate Director, five members of the External Advisory Committee who are leaders in the musculoskeletal research field in the world, the Internal Advisory Committee which consists of key academic and administrative leaders in our Institution, and the Steering Committee which contains COBRE Core and Program Directors. In addition, the leadership team has been enhanced by the addition of graduated target COBRE investigators in Phase I and II. They will bring their unique experience in ?growing up? professionally in the nurturing environment and contribute to mentoring of a new generation of investigators in COBRE. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are: 1) Provide strong leadership in translational research by promoting scientific interaction and collaboration of COBRE investigators in different disciplines (biologists, engineers and clinicians), by organizing enrichment programs including research seminars, multidisciplinary journal club, and grant workshops, and by facilitating technology transfer and education; 2) Provide biostatistical support by assisting the collection, handling, and analysis of the data of pilot projects and research cores through the statistical subunit directed by Dr. Jason Machan; 3) Manage, coordinate, and supervise the entire range of center activities including prioritizing and allocating fiscal resources among Technical Cores and Pilot Projects Program through the Steering Committee; 4) Evaluate performance, achievements, and adjustments of Technical Cores and Pilot Projects Program through compiling an annual report to the External Advisory Committee (EAC) and organizing the annual meeting of EAC, which is responsible for external review, ranking, and selection of pilot projects and providing advice for the general direction of COBRE; 5) Prepare and maintain documentation relating to projects, cores and overall program management, implement resource sharing plan, and maintain the communication with and submit the appropriate progress reports to the NIH; 6) Implement the transition of COBRE into Brown Center of Musculoskeletal and Motion Sciences (BCMMS) within the Brown Institute for Translational Sciences (BITS) internally and compete for extramural support of Center of Research Translation (CORT) from NIH externally. 1